


weather-beaten

by Grassy



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Ereri Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren rages, as does the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	weather-beaten

**Author's Note:**

> More of the cute daddies au (really need to name this series at some point). But, uh. Not so much with the cuteness. And I think there’s a lot of potential plot threads tangled up in this piece that I may or may not do something with at a later point in time.
> 
> Prompt: [ereri-week](http://ereri-week.tumblr.com/) \- June 6: Storm
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://takerzmuse.tumblr.com/post/121352893933/fanfic-shingeki-no-kyojin-ereri) on tumblr.

Staring out the glass doors to the deck, Eren trembled as the darkness was lit up by lightning. He wanted to grab something, to smash them open and let the rain pour over the shattered glass. Another evening, he just might have done so if only to release some of his aggression. Because he’d rather turn that toward inanimate objects in an empty room than toward Isabel or Levi.

But not that night. Not with the rain.

Instead, he grabbed a vase and pitched it at the wall to the crash of thunder.

 

(And if Levi stood outside the doorway with baby monitor in hand, listening as his husband raged so as to regain some calm? Eren did not need to know so just yet.

When they were both ready, they would talk. Until then, Levi would keep watch; would make certain their family weathered the storm that surrounded them.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged: #a not-so-happy take on my one domestic au #because not everything can be happy all the time #and Eren will always have anger issues #not to mention all the other issues they both have #so many issues


End file.
